Devil May Cry 4 Hidden Red Orb Cache Locations
Below is a list of the Red Orb Caches found in Devil May Cry 4. The caches can be found an infinite number of times and some of them can be acquired again by the second character, or found again in later missions when playing as Vergil. Locations Residential District ;Missions 2 & 17 *In the area with both the Red Orb Crystal and Blue Orb Fragment, there is a ledge the player can jump to which is to the right of the blue waste container. The cache is on the first ledge. *At the same exact area, the player can use a double jump to reach the ledge right above them, the cache will appear there. DMC4 Hidden Orb 1.jpg DMC4 Hidden Orb 2.jpg Fortuna Castle Gate ;Missions 3, ?, 17 *At the area where the Frosts spawn, the cache is on top of the southwest pillar. *At the same area, the cache is on top of the southeast pillar. DMC4 Hidden Orb 3.jpg DMC4 Hidden Orb 4.jpg Grand Hall 2F (Fortuna Castle) ;Missions 3, 4, 5, 6, 15, 16 *The cache is located at the top ledge at the northwest area of the Grand Hall 2F inside Fortuna Castle. The ledge is not accessible just by jumping - Nero has to use an EX High Roller 3 followed by kick jump, Dante has to use a DT double Air Hike, Lady and Vergil can use a Grim Grip, and Trish has to use High Voltage followed by kick jump. DMC4 Hidden Orb 5.jpg Library ;Missions 3, 4, 15 *At the outside area of the Library, there are platforms the player can jump to on the left, the cache is at the second one, at the top ledge. DMC4 Hidden Orb 6.jpg Soldier's Graveyard ;Missions 5, 15 *At the east side of this area, there are three small platforms the player can jump on top, the cache is at the one in the middle. *At the same location, the cache is on the platform to the right. DMC4 Hidden Orb 12.jpg DMC4 Hidden Orb 12 (other).jpg Spiral Well ;Missions 5, 16 *On the floor above the Red Orb Crystal, there is one dead end where the cache is inside. DMC4 Hidden Orb 14.jpg Secret Mission 04: Tracking Treasure Down ;Mission 6, ? In order to beat Secret Mission 04, the player needs to find eight caches. Containment Room ;Missions 6, 16 *After Agnus is defeated, stand at the spot the broken Yamato was located during the Shifty Agnus cutscene. DMC4 Hidden Orb 7.jpg Angel Creation ;Missions 6, 16 *At the area where the last set of enemies spawns before being able to get to the next room, the cache is one the corner. DMC4 Hidden Orb 16.jpg Ruined Lowlands ;Missions 7, ? *The cache is at the northwest-most area part of the map. In order to get here, fall down at the Ruined Valley - the area with the vanishing platforms. DMC4 Hidden Orb 11.jpg Grand Hall (Order of Sword H.Q.-A-) ;Missions 9, 12 *Hug the wall at the northeast area of the Grand Hall, the cache will then appear. DMC4 Hidden Orb 8.jpg The Gauntlet ;Missions 9, 12 *Before activating the Blue Device, stand at the middle of the area where the elevator is supposed to be. DMC4 Hidden Orb 9.jpg Advent Chamber ;Mission 11 *On the elevator next to the Divinity Statue, the cache is at the center of where the elevator is supposed to be. Only spawns when the elevator is not active. *After using the second set of Grim Grips, stand at the ledge that splits the section between the Blue Device and the Grim Grips, the cache is at the north side of the ledge. DMC4 Hidden Orb 15.jpg DMC4 Hidden Orb 10.jpg See Also *Devil May Cry 4 walkthrough Category:Walkthroughs Category:Devil May Cry 4